The present invention relates to new cyclopropanes of general formula
the tautomers, the diastereomers, the enantiomers, the mixtures thereof and the salts thereof, particularly the physiologically acceptable salts thereof with inorganic or organic acids or bases, pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, their use and processes for preparing them.
In the above general formula (I)    R denotes a saturated or mono- or diunsaturated 5- to 7-membered aza, diaza, triaza, oxaza, thiaza, thiadiaza, or S,S-dioxido-thiadiaza heterocyclic group,    whilst the abovementioned heterocyclic groups are linked via a carbon or nitrogen atom, and    may contain one or two carbonyl groups adjacent to a nitrogen atom,    may be substituted by an alkyl group at one of the nitrogen atoms,    may be substituted at one or two carbon atoms by a straight-chain or branched alkyl group, by a phenyl, phenylmethyl, naphthyl, biphenylyl, pyridinyl, diazinyl, furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, 1,3-oxazolyl, 1,3-thiazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, 1-methylpyrazolyl, imidazolyl, or 1-methylimidazolyl group, whilst the substituents may be identical or different,    and wherein an olefinic double bond of one of the abovementioned unsaturated heterocyclic groups may be fused with a benzene, pyridine, diazine, 1,3-oxazole, thiophene, furan, thiazole, pyrrole, N-methylpyrrole, quinoline, imidazole, or N-methylimidazole ring,    while the phenyl, pyridinyl, diazinyl, furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, 1,3-oxazolyl, 1,3-thiazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, 1-methylpyrazolyl, imidazolyl, or 1-methylimidazolyl groups contained in R and the benzo-, thieno-, pyrido-, and diazino-fused heterocyclic groups in the carbon skeleton may additionally be mono-, di-, or trisubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, or bromine atoms, by alkyl, dialkylaminoalkoxy, nitro, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylamino, phenyl, trifluoromethyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkoxy, hydroxycarbonylalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, hydroxy, amino, acetylamino, propionylamino, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, [N-alkyl-N-(dialkylaminoalkyl)amino]carbonyl, [(hydroxycarbonylalkyl)amino]carbonyl, [(alkoxy-carbonylalkyl)amino]carbonyl, (4-morpholinyl)carbonyl, (1-pyrrolidinyl)carbonyl, (1-piperidinyl)carbonyl, (hexahydro-1-azepinyl)carbonyl, (4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)carbonyl, methylenedioxy, aminocarbonylamino, aminocarbonylaminoalkyl, alkylaminocarbonylamino, alkanoyl, cyano, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulfinyl, trifluoromethylsulfonyl, or cycloalkyl groups with 3 to 8 carbon atoms,    by 4- to 8-membered alkyleneimino groups wherein a methylene group in the 3-, 4-, or 5-position may be replaced by an oxygen atom or a methylimino group,    by alkoxy groups which may be substituted in the co-position by a 5- to 7-membered heteroalicyclic group, where the heteroalicyclic group is linked via a carbon or nitrogen atom and contains one or two heteroatoms not directly connected to each other selected from among oxygen and nitrogen,    while multiple substitution by cyclic groups or those groups which contain a carbocyclic or heterocyclic group is excluded and wherein the substituents may be identical or different,    and R1 denotes a phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-naphthyl, 1H-indol-3-yl, 1-methyl-1H-indol-3-yl, 1-formyl-1H-indol-3-yl, 4-imidazolyl, 1-methyl-4-imidazolyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, thiazolyl, 1H-indazol-3-yl, 1-methyl-1H-indazol-3-yl, benzo[b]fur-3-yl, benzo[b]thien-3-yl, pyridinyl, quinolinyl, or isoquinolinyl group,    whilst the abovementioned aromatic and heteroaromatic groups may additionally be mono-, di-, or trisubstituted in the carbon skeleton by fluorine, chlorine, or bromine atoms, by branched or unbranched alkyl groups, by cycloalkyl groups with 3 to 8 carbon atoms, by phenylalkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, phenyl, phenylalkoxy, trifluoromethyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxy, dialkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkoxy, nitro, hydroxy, amino, acetylamino, propionylamino, methylsulfonyloxy, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, alkanoyl, cyano, tetrazolyl, phenyl, pyridinyl, thiazolyl, furyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulfinyl, or trifluoromethylsulfonyl groups and the substituents may be identical or different,    while the hydroxy, amino, indolyl, and imidazolyl groups contained in the abovementioned groups may be substituted by protecting groups familiar from peptide chemistry, preferably with the acetyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, or tert-butyloxycarbonyl group, and    all the abovementioned alkyl and alkoxy groups and the alkyl or alkylene moieties present within the other groups specified may contain 1 to 5 carbon atoms, unless otherwise stated.
By the protecting groups mentioned in the preceding definitions are meant the protecting groups familiar from peptide chemistry, especially    a phenylalkoxycarbonyl group with 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety optionally substituted in the phenyl nucleus by a halogen atom, by a nitro or phenyl group, by one or two methoxy groups,    for example, the benzyloxycarbonyl, 2-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, 4-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, 4-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 2-chlorobenzyloxycarbonyl, 3-chlorobenzyloxycarbonyl, 4-chlorobenzyloxycarbonyl, 4-biphenylyl-α,α-dimethylbenzyloxycarbonyl, or 3,5-dimethoxy-α,α-dimethylbenzyloxycarbonyl group,    an alkoxycarbonyl group having a total of 1 to 5 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety,    for example, the methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n-propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, n-butoxycarbonyl, 1-methylpropoxycarbonyl, 2-methylpropoxycarbonyl, or tert-butyloxycarbonyl group,    the allyloxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloro-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)carbonyl, or 9-fluorenylmethoxycarbonyl group, or    the formyl, acetyl, or trifluoroacetyl group.
The present invention also includes the individual diastereomeric pairs of antipodes of general formula (I), the associated enantiomers and mixtures of the diastereomers and enantiomers which come under general formula (I).
Particularly preferred are the racemates and enantiomers which come under general formula (I) and are trans-configured in relation to the cyclopropane ring.
The compounds of general formula (I) have valuable pharmacological properties, based on their selective CGRP-antagonistic properties. The invention further relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, their use, and the preparation thereof.
Preferred compounds of the above general formula (I) are those wherein    R denotes a mono- or diunsaturated 5- to 7-membered aza, diaza, triaza, or thiaza heterocyclic group,    whilst the abovementioned heterocyclic groups are linked via a carbon or nitrogen atom, and    may contain one or two carbonyl groups adjacent to a nitrogen atom,    may be substituted at a carbon atom by a phenyl, pyridinyl, diazinyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, 1,3-thiazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, or 1-methylpyrazolyl group,    and wherein an olefinic double bond of one of the abovementioned unsaturated heterocyclic groups may be fused to a benzene, pyridine, diazine, or quinoline ring,    while the phenyl, pyridinyl, diazinyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, 1,3-thiazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, or 1-methylpyrazolyl groups contained in R and the benzo-, pyrido-, and diazino-fused heterocyclic groups in the carbon skeleton may additionally be mono-, di-, or trisubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, or bromine atoms, by alkyl, dialkylaminoalkoxy, nitro, trifluoromethyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkoxy, hydroxycarbonylalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, hydroxy, amino, acetylamino, propionylamino, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, [N-alkyl-N-(dialkylaminoalkyl)amino]carbonyl, [(hydroxycarbonylalkyl)amino]carbonyl, [(alkoxycarbonylalkyl)amino]carbonyl, aminocarbonylamino, aminocarbonylaminoalkyl, alkylaminocarbonylamino, alkanoyl, or trifluoromethoxy groups,    by 5- to 7-membered alkyleneimino groups wherein a methylene group in the 3-, 4-, or 5-position may be replaced by an oxygen atom or a methylimino group,    by alkoxy groups which may be substituted in the ω-position by a 5- to 7-membered heteroalicyclic group, where the heteroalicyclic group is linked via a carbon or nitrogen atom and contains one or two heteroatoms not directly connected to each other selected from among oxygen and nitrogen,    while multiple substitution by cyclic groups or those groups which contain a carbocyclic or heterocyclic group is ruled out and wherein the substituents may be identical or different,    and R1 denotes a phenyl, 1-naphthyl, or 2-naphthyl group,    while the abovementioned aromatic groups may be mono-, di-, or trisubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, or bromine atoms, by branched or unbranched alkyl groups, alkoxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro, hydroxy, amino, or acetylamino groups and the substituents may be identical or different,    and wherein all the abovementioned alkyl and alkoxy groups and the alkyl or alkylene moieties present within the other groups mentioned may contain 1 to 4 carbon atoms, unless otherwise stated,    the tautomers, diastereomers, enantiomers, and salts thereof.
Particularly preferred compounds of the above general formula (I) are those wherein    R denotes a monounsaturated 5- to 7-membered diaza or triaza heterocyclic group,    while the abovementioned heterocyclic groups are linked via a nitrogen atom,    may contain a carbonyl group adjacent to a nitrogen atom, and    may be substituted at a carbon atom by a phenyl group, or    an olefinic double bond of one of the abovementioned unsaturated heterocyclic groups may be fused with a benzene, pyridine, or quinoline ring,    and the phenyl groups contained in R as well as the benzo- and pyrido-fused heterocyclic groups in the carbon skeleton may additionally be mono-, di-, or trisubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, or bromine atoms, by alkyl, dialkylaminoalkoxy, nitro, trifluoromethyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkoxy, hydroxycarbonylalkoxy, carboxy, hydroxy, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, [N-alkyl-N-(dialkylaminoalkyl)-amino]carbonyl, [(hydroxycarbonylalkyl)amino]carbonyl, [(alkoxycarbonylalkyl)amino]carbonyl, alkanoyl, or trifluoromethoxy groups,    by 5- to 7-membered alkyleneimino groups wherein a methylene group in the 3- or 4-position may be replaced by an oxygen atom or a methylimino group, for example, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 1-piperidinyl, 4-methyl-1-piperazinyl, 4-methyl-1,4-diazacyclohept-1-yl, or 4-morpholinyl groups,    by alkoxy groups which may be substituted in the co-position by a 5- or 6-membered heteroalicyclic group, wherein the heteroalicyclic group is linked via a carbon atom and contains an oxygen atom in each of the 2- and 2′-positions or is linked via a carbon or nitrogen atom and contains one or two nitrogen atoms not directly linked to one another or an oxygen and a nitrogen atom which are separated from each other by at least one methylene group, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, 2,5-dioxacyclopentylmethoxy, 2,6-dioxacyclohexylmethoxy, 2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)ethoxy, 2-(1-piperidinyl)ethoxy, 2-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)ethoxy, or 2-(4-morpholinyl)ethoxy groups,    while multiple substitution by cyclic groups or those groups which contain a carbocyclic or heterocyclic group is excluded and wherein the substituents may be identical or different,    and R1 denotes a phenyl group which may be mono-, di-, or trisubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, or bromine atoms, by alkoxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro, hydroxy, or amino groups, while the substituents may be identical or different,    and wherein all the abovementioned alkyl and alkoxy groups and the alkyl or alkylene moieties present within the other groups mentioned may contain 1 to 3 carbon atoms, unless otherwise stated,    the tautomers, diastereomers, enantiomers, and salts thereof.
Most particularly preferred compounds of the above general formula (I) are those wherein    R denotes a 3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl, 1,3-dihydro-4-phenyl-2H-2-oxoimidazol-1-yl, 2,4-dihydro-5-phenyl-3 (3H)-oxo-1,2,4-triazol-2-yl, 3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxopyrido[4,3-d]pyrimidin-3-yl, 3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxopyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-3-yl, or 1,3-dihydro-2 (2H)-oxoimidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-3-yl group,    wherein the abovementioned mono- and bicyclic heterocyclic groups may be mono- or disubstituted in the carbon skeleton by fluorine, chlorine, or bromine atoms or may be monosubstituted by a 4-methyl-1-piperazinyl, 2,5-dioxacyclopentylmethoxy, methoxy, 2-(4-morpholinyl)ethoxy, 2-dimethylaminoethoxy, 3-dimethylaminopropoxy, methoxycarbonylmethoxy, hydroxycarbonylmethoxy, nitro, trifluoromethyl, methoxycarbonyl, carboxy, hydroxy, aminocarbonyl, diethylaminocarbonyl, [N-(2-dimethylaminoethyl)-N-methylamino]carbonyl, [(methoxycarbonylmethyl)amino]carbonyl, or [(hydroxycarbonylmethyl)amino]carbonyl group,    and R1 denotes a phenyl group,    which may be mono-, di-, or trisubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, or bromine atoms or by hydroxy or amino groups, wherein the substituents may be identical or different, for example, the 4-chlorophenyl, 4-amino-3,5-dibromophenyl, or 3,5-dibromo-4-hydroxyphenyl group,    the tautomers, diastereomers, enantiomers, and salts thereof.
The following are mentioned as examples of particularly preferred compounds:    (1) cis-3-{1-[2-(4-chlorobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-quinazolinone;    (2) trans-1-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-1,3-dihydro-4-(3-methoxyphenyl)-2 (2H)-imidazolone;    (3) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-quinazolinone;    (4) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-6-bromo-3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-quinazolinone;    (5) trans-1-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-1,3-dihydro-4-phenyl-2 (2H)-imidazolone;    (6) trans-1-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]4-piperidinyl}-1,3-dihydro-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-2(2H)-imidazolone;    (7) trans-1-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-1,3-dihydro-4-(3-hydroxyphenyl)-2(2H)-imidazolone;    (8) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-3,4-dihydro-6-hydroxy-2(1H)-quinazolinone;    (9) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-3,4-dihydro-6-[(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)methoxy]-2(1H)-quinazolinone;    (10) trans-1-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-4-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,3-dihydro-2(2H)-imidazolone;    (11) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-pyrido[4,3-d]pyrimidinone;    (12) trans-1-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-1,3-dihydro-4-(2-methoxyphenyl)-2(2H)-imidazolone;    (13) trans-1-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-4-(3-chlorophenyl)-1,3-dihydro-2(2H)-imidazolone;    (14) trans-1-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-1,3-dihydro-4-(3-nitrophenyl)-2(2H)-imidazolone;    (15) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidinone;    (16) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-3,4-dihydro-6-[2-(dimethylamino)ethoxy]-2(1H)-quinazolinone;    (17) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-3,4-dihydro-6-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-2(1H)-quinazolinone;    (18) trans-1-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-1,3-dihydro-4-[2-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-2(2H)-imidazolone;    (19) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-3,4-dihydro-6-[3-(dimethylamino)propoxy]-2(1H)-quinazolinone;    (20) trans-3-{1-[2-(3,5-dibromo-4-hydroxybenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-quinazolinone;    (21) trans-1-{1-[2-(3,5-dibromo-4-hydroxybenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-1,3-dihydro-4-phenyl-2(2H)-imidazolone;    (22) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-3,4-dihydro-6-(methoxycarbonylmethoxy)-2(1H)-quinazolinone;    (23) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-3,4-dihydro-6-(hydroxycarbonylmethoxy)-2(1H)-quinazolinone;    (24) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-3,4-dihydro-6-[2-(4-morpholinyl)ethoxy]-2(1H)-quinazolinone;    (25) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-3,4-dihydro-7-methoxy-2(1H)-quinazolinone;    (26) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-3,4-dihydro-7-(methoxycarbonylmethoxy)-2(1H)-quinazolinone;    (27) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-7-carboxy-3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-quinazolinone;    (28) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-7-methoxycarbonyl-3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-quinazolinone;    (29) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-1,3-dihydro-2(2H)-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolinone;    (30) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-3,4-dihydro-7-{[(methoxycarbonylmethyl)amino]carbonyl}-2(1H)-quinazolinone;    (31) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-3,4-dihydro-7-{[N-(2-dimethylaminoethyl)-N-methylamino]carbonyl}-2(1H)-quinazolinone;    (32) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-7-diethylaminocarbonyl-3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-quinazolinone;    (33) trans-7-aminocarbonyl-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-quinazolinone;    (34) trans-3-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-3,4-dihydro-7-{[(hydroxycarbonylmethyl)amino]carbonyl}-2(1H)-quinazolinone; and    (35) trans-1-{1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)cyclopropanecarbonyl]-4-piperidinyl}-2,4-dihydro-5-phenyl-3 (3H)-1,2,4-triazolone,    particularly compounds (2), (3), (5), (7), (8), (9), (13), (19), (22), (23), and (35) mentioned above,    and the salts thereof.
The compounds of general formula (I) are prepared by methods known in principle. The following methods have proved particularly suitable for preparing the compounds of general formula (I) according to the invention:
a) Coupling a Carboxylic Acid of General Formula
wherein    R1 is as hereinbefore defined,    with a compound of general formula
wherein    R is as hereinbefore defined.
The coupling is preferably carried out using methods known from peptide chemistry (cf., e.g., Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Vol. 15/2), for example, using carbodiimides such as, e.g., dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCC), diisopropyl carbodiimide (DIC), or ethyl-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)carbodiimide, or O-(1H-benzotriazol-1-yl)-N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyluronium hexafluorophosphate (HBTU), tetrafluoroborate (TBTU), or 1H-benzotriazol-1-yloxy-tris(dimethylamino)phosphonium hexafluorophosphate (BOP). By adding 1-hydroxybenzotriazole (HOBt) or 3-hydroxy-4-oxo-3,4-dihydro-1,2,3-benzotriazine (HOObt), any possible racemization can additionally be suppressed, if desired, or the reaction speed can be increased. The couplings are normally carried out with equimolar amounts of the coupling components as well as the coupling reagent in solvents such as dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile, dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethylacetamide (DMA), N-methylpyrrolidone (NMP) or mixtures thereof and at temperatures between −30° C. and +30° C., preferably −20° C. and +25° C. If necessary, N-ethyldiisopropylamine (DIEA) (Hünig base) is preferably used as an additional auxiliary base.
The so-called anhydride process is used as a further coupling method for synthesizing compounds of general formula (I) (cf. also: M. Bodanszky, “Peptide Chemistry”, Springer-Verlag 1988, pp. 58-59; M. Bodanszky, “Principles of Peptide Synthesis”, Springer-Verlag 1984, pp. 21-27). The Vaughan variant of the mixed anhydride process is preferred (J. R. Vaughan Jr., J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 73, 3547 (1951)), in which the mixed anhydride of the carboxylic acid of general formula (III) which is to be coupled and monoisobutyl carbonate, is obtained using isobutyl chlorocarbonate in the presence of bases such as 4-methylmorpholine or 4-ethylmorpholine. The preparation of this mixed anhydride and the coupling with amines are carried out in a one-pot process, using the abovementioned solvents and at temperatures between −20° C. and +25° C., preferably 0° C. and +25° C.
b) Coupling a Compound of General Formula
wherein    R1 is as hereinbefore defined, and Nu denotes a leaving group, e.g., a halogen atom such as the chlorine, bromine, or iodine atom, an alkylsulfonyloxy group with 1 to 10 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, a phenylsulfonyloxy or naphthylsulfonyloxy group optionally mono-, di-, or trisubstituted by chlorine or bromine atoms, by methyl or nitro groups, whilst the substituents may be identical or different, a 1H-imidazol-1-yl, a 1H-pyrazol-1-yl optionally substituted by 1 or 2 methyl groups in the carbon skeleton, a 1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, 1H-1,2,3-triazol-1-yl, 1H-1,2,3,4-tetrazol-1-yl, a vinyl, propargyl, p-nitrophenyl, 2,4-dinitrophenyl, trichlorophenyl, pentachlorophenyl, pentafluorophenyl, pyranyl, or pyridinyl, a dimethylaminyloxy, 2(1H)-oxopyridin-1-yloxy, 2,5-dioxopyrrolidin-1-yloxy, phthalimidyloxy, 1H-benzotriazol-1-yloxy, or azide group,with a compound of general formula
wherein    R is as hereinbefore defined.
The reaction is carried out under Schotten-Baumann or Einhorn conditions, i.e., the components are reacted in the presence of at least one equivalent of an auxiliary base at temperatures between −50° C. and +120° C., preferably −10° C. and +30° C., and optionally in the presence of solvents. The auxiliary bases used are preferably alkali metal and alkaline earth metal hydroxides, e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, or barium hydroxide, alkali metal carbonates, e.g., sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, or cesium carbonate, alkali metal acetates, e.g., sodium or potassium acetate, as well as tertiary amines, e.g., pyridine, 2,4,6-trimethylpyridine, quinoline, triethylamine, N-ethyldiisopropylamine, N-ethyldicyclohexylamine, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2,2,2]octane, or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5,4,0]undec-7-ene, the solvents used may be, for example, dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane, acetonitrile, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, N-methylpyrrolidone, or mixtures thereof; if alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydroxides, alkali metal carbonates or acetates are used as the auxiliary bases, water may also be added to the reaction mixture as cosolvent.
c) Cyclopropanization of a Compound of General Formula
wherein    R and R1 are as hereinbefore defined.
The cyclopropanization may be carried out catalytically with diazomethane, using starting compounds of formula (V) in which the olefinic double bond is preferably (E)-configured. The reaction is carried out at temperatures between 0° C. and +50° C., preferably at ambient temperature. The preferred catalysts are palladium (II) compounds, for example, PdCl2(PhCN)2 or palladium (II) acetate, Pd3(OAc)6. Suitable solvents include inert ethers, for example, diethyl ether, hydrocarbons and most preferably chlorohydrocarbons such as dichloromethane or 1,2-dichloroethane, or mixtures of these solvents (cf. also: H. Abdallah, R. Green, and R. Carrie, Tetrahedron Letters 23, 503-506 (1982)). The cyclopropanization of (E)-configured compounds of general formula (V) can also be made asymmetric by using the semicorrin copper catalysts described by A. Pfaltz, Acc. Chem. Res. 26, 339-345 (1993), thereby obtaining a high enantiomeric excess. The diazomethane required may also be produced in situ, by adding N-methyl-N-nitrosourea batchwise to a mixture of an alkene of general formula (V), the palladium catalyst, the organic solvent, and 40% to 50% aqueous potassium hydroxide solution; with this method, at most 2 moles of N-methyl-N-nitrosourea are generally needed per mol of the alkene of general formula (V).
Moreover, the cyclopropanization of alkenes of general formula (V) wherein the olefinic double bond may be in any orientation, but preferably the (E)-configuration, may be carried out analogously to the so-called Simmons-Smith reaction with diiodomethane and the zinc/copper pair (cf. also: Simmons, Cairns, Vladuchik, and Hoiness, Org. React. 20, 1-131 (1973); Furukawa and Kawabata, Adv. Organomet. Chem. 12, 83-134 (1974)) or the zinc/silver pair (cf. also: J. M. Denis, C. Girard, and J. M. Conia, Synthesis 1972, 549). The zinc/copper pair can be produced by numerous alternative methods (cf., for example, Shank and Shechter, J. Org. Chem. 24, 1525 (1959); LeGoff, J. Org. Chem. 29, 2048 (1964)), of which the heating of zinc powder with copper (I) chloride in diethyl ether and under nitrogen (Rawson and Harrison, J. Org. Chem. 35, 2057 (1970)) is particularly suitable. The reaction also works with non-activated zinc in an ultrasound bath (cf. also: Repi{hacek over (c)} and Vogt, Tetrahedron Letters 23, 2729 (1982); Repi{hacek over (c)}, Lee, and Giger, Org. Prep. Proced. Int. 16, 25 (1984). The species attacking the alkene of general formula (V) is an organozinc compound which occurs as an intermediate, bis-(iodomethyl)-zinc (cf. also: Georg Wittig and Frank Wingler, Chem. Ber. 97, 2146 (1964)) or the adduct (ICH2)2Zn.ZnI2 (Blanchard and Simmons, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 86, 1337 (1964)), the solutions of which are sufficiently stable for physicochemical investigations. The cyclopropanization takes place stereospecifically syn. The reactivity of the reagent can be increased by the addition of a Lewis acid, for example, nickel(II) bromide (cf also: H. Kanai et al., Bull. Chem. Soc. Jap. 56, 1025-1029 (1983), Synthesis 1984, 987), while the diiodomethane required can also be produced in situ from dibromomethane and sodium iodide. In another variant of cyclopropanization, the substrate of general formula (V) is reacted with diiodomethane or another dihalomethane and diethylzinc (cf. also: Furukawa, Kawabata and Nishimura, Tetrahedron 24, 53 (1968), Tetrahedron Letters 1968, 3495; Nishimura, Kawabata, and Furukawa, Tetrahedron 25, 2647 (1969); Miyano and Hashimoto, Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn. 46, 892 (1973); Friedrich and Biresaw, J. Org. Chem. 47, 1615 (1982)). Finally, the reagent required may also be produced from dihalomethanes and copper (Kawabata, Kamemura, and Naka, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 101, 2139 (1979); Kawabata, Tanimoto, and Fujiwara, Tetrahedron 35, 1919 (1979)). The cyclopropanization is carried out at temperatures between 0° C. and +70° C., preferably at ambient temperature, and using ethereal solvents, for example, diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran.
The cyclopropanization of an alkene of general formula (V) in which the olefinic double bond may have any desired orientation, but is preferably in the (E)-configuration, may also be carried out with the dimethyloxosulfonium methylide of formula
or a dialkylamino-oxosulfonium methylide of general formula
wherein    R2 denotes the methyl or ethyl group.
The reaction is carried out in dipolar aprotic solvents, preferably in dimethylsulfoxide, and at temperatures between +10° C. and +80° C., preferably +20° C. and +60° C. The oxosulfonium ylides VI and VII may be put in as such but are also produced in situ from the trimethyloxosulfonium iodide of formula
by the action of methanesulfinylmethyl sodium (cf. also: E. J. Corey and M. Chaykowsky, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 87, 1353 (1965), Org. Syn. 49, 78 (1969); H. Schmidbauer and W. Tronich, Tetrahedron Letters 1968, 5335) or from a dialkylamino-oxosulfonium iodide of general formula
wherein    R2 is as hereinbefore defined, by the action of sodium hydride (cf. also: C. R. Johnson, E. R. Janiga, and M. Haake, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 90, 3890 (1968); C. R. Johnson and C. W. Schroeck, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 90, 6852 (1968); C. R. Johnson and G. F. Katekar, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 92, 5753 (1970); C. R. Johnson, M. Haake, and C. W. Schroeck, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 92, 6594 (1970); C. R. Johnson and P. E. Rogers, J. Org. Chem. 38, 1793 (1973) in dimethylsulfoxide. Ylides of general formula (VII) can also be obtained in optically active form and are thus suitable for the asymmetric synthesis of compounds of general formula (I).d) In order to prepare a compound of general formula (I) wherein at least one of the groups R and R1 contains one or more carboxy groups:    alkaline saponification of a carboxylic acid ester of general formula (Ia)
    wherein Ra and R1a have the meanings given above for R and R1, respectively, with the proviso that at least one of these groups contains one or more alkoxycarbonyl groups,    and if desired subsequent treatment with dilute organic or inorganic acids in order to liberate the basic carboxylic acids from the salts initially formed.
For the alkaline saponification of the esters of general formula (Ia), lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, and potassium hydroxide are preferred; however, other alkali metal hydroxides such as cesium hydroxide, or alkaline earth metal hydroxides, for example, barium hydroxide, or tetraalkylammonium hydroxides are also suitable. The procedure is carried out in aqueous solution and advantageously with the addition of water-miscible co-solvents, preferably alcohols such as methanol, ethanol or 2-ethoxyethanol, or ethers such as tetrahydrofuran or 1,4-dioxane. Suitable temperatures for alkaline saponification are between −10° C. and the boiling temperature of the water/solvent mixture used, but ambient temperature is preferred. Dilute aqueous organic or inorganic acids, e.g., acetic acid, oxalic acid, methanesulfonic acid, hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, and phosphoric acid are suitable for liberating the basic carboxylic acids from the salts thereof initially formed.
e) In order to prepare a compound of general formula (I) wherein the group R in the carbon skeleton is similarly mono-, di-, or trisubstituted by an aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, [N-alkyl-N-(dialkylaminoalkyl)amino]carbonyl, hydroxycarbonylalkylaminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylaminocarbonyl, (4-morpholinyl)carbonyl, (1-pyrrolidinyl)carbonyl, (1-piperidinyl)carbonyl, (hexahydro-1-azepinyl)carbonyl, or (4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)carbonyl group:
Coupling a compound of general formula
wherein    R1 is as hereinbefore defined, and the group Rb has the meanings given for R hereinbefore, with the proviso that it is mono-, di-, or trisubstituted in the carbon skeleton by the carboxy group,    with ammonia, alkylamines, N-alkyl-N-(dialkylaminoalkyl)amines, hydroxycarbonylalkylamines, alkoxycarbonylalkylamines, or dialkylamines, for example, 1-methylpiperazine, morpholine, pyrrolidine, piperidine, or hexahydroazepine.
The coupling is preferably carried out using methods known from peptide chemistry (cf., e.g., Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Vol. 15/2), for example, using carbodiimides such as, e.g., dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCC), diisopropyl carbodiimide (DIC), or ethyl-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)carbodiimide, or O-(1H-benzotriazol-1-yl)-N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyluronium hexafluorophosphate (HBTU), tetrafluoroborate (TBTU), or 1H-benzotriazol-1-yl-oxy-tris(dimethylamino)phosphonium hexafluorophosphate (BOP). By adding 1-hydroxybenzotriazole (HOBt) or 3-hydroxy-4-oxo-3,4-dihydro-1,2,3-benzotriazine (HOObt), any possible racemization can additionally be suppressed, if desired, or the reaction speed can be increased. The couplings are normally carried out with equimolar amounts of the coupling components as well as the coupling reagent in solvents such as dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile, dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethylacetamide (DMA), N-methylpyrrolidone (NWP) or mixtures thereof and at temperatures between −30° C. and +30° C., preferably −20° C. and +25° C. If necessary, N-ethyldiisopropylamine (DIEA) (Hünig base) is preferably used as an additional auxiliary base.
The so-called anhydride process is used as a further coupling method for synthesizing compounds of general formula (I) (see also: M. Bodanszky, “Peptide Chemistry”, Springer-Verlag 1988, pp. 58-59; M. Bodanszky, “Principles of Peptide Synthesis”, Springer-Verlag 1984, pp. 21-27). The Vaughan variant of the mixed anhydride process is preferred (J. R. Vaughan Jr., J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 73, 3547 (1951)), in which the mixed anhydride of the carboxylic acid of general formula (III) which is to be coupled and monoisobutyl carbonate, is obtained using isobutyl chlorocarbonate in the presence of bases such as 4-methylmorpholine or 4-ethylmorpholine. The preparation of this mixed anhydride and the coupling with amines are carried out in a one-pot process, using the abovementioned solvents and at temperatures between −20° C. and +25° C., preferably 0° C. and +25° C.
The new cyclopropanes of general formula (I) according to the invention contain at least one chiral centre. Occasionally, the compounds may occur in the form of two diastereomeric pairs of antipodes. The invention includes the individual isomers and the mixtures thereof.
The diastereomers may be separated on the basis of their different physico-chemical properties, e.g., by fractional crystallization from suitable solvents, by high pressure liquid or column chromatography, using chiral or preferably non-chiral stationary phases.
Racemates covered by general formula (D may be separated, for example, by HPLC on suitable chiral stationary phases (e.g., Chiral AGP, Chiralpak AD). Racemates which contain a basic or acidic function can also be separated via the diastereomeric, optically active salts which are produced on reacting with an optically active acid, for example, (+)- or (−)-tartaric acid, (+)- or (−)-diacetyl tartaric acid, (+)- or (−)-monomethyl tartrate, or (+)-camphorsulfonic acid, or an optically active base, for example, with (R)-(+)-1-phenylethylamine, (S)-(−)-1-phenylethylamine, or (S)-brucine.
According to a conventional method of separating isomers, the racemate of a compound of general formula (I) is reacted with one of the abovementioned optically active acids or bases in equimolar amounts in a solvent and the resulting crystalline, diastereomeric, optically active salts thereof are separated using their different solubilities. This reaction may be carried out in any type of solvent provided that it is sufficiently different in terms of the solubility of the salts. Preferably, methanol, ethanol, or mixtures thereof, for example, in a ratio by volume of 50:50, are used. Then each of the optically active salts is dissolved in water, neutralized with a base such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium hydroxide solution, or potassium hydroxide solution and in this way the corresponding free compound is obtained in the (+) or (−) form.
The (R) or (S) enantiomer alone or a mixture of two optically active diastereomeric compounds covered by general formula (I) may also be obtained by performing the syntheses described above with a suitable reaction component in the (R) or (S) configuration.
The starting compounds of general formula (Ia) and (Ib) may be prepared by methods a) to c) described in this application. The starting materials of general formula (II) required for the synthesis of the compounds of general formula (I), if not already known from the literature, may easily be prepared, for example, from the corresponding carboxylic acid esters, such as the methyl or ethyl esters, by saponification with aqueous lithium, sodium, or potassium hydroxide solution followed by acidification with hydrochloric acid analogously to methods known in the art. The carboxylates required for this may be obtained from the corresponding 4-aryl- or hetaryl-4-oxo-2-butenoates, for example, by reacting with dimethyloxosulfonium methylide analogously to the process described in c) above. Finally, 4-aryl- or hetaryl-4-oxo-2-butenoates are either known from the literature or may easily be obtained from 4-aryl- or hetaryl-4-oxo-2-butenoic acids known from the literature (cf. also published German applications 2 047 806 and 2 103 749).
Secondary amines of general formula (II) are either known or may be synthesized, for example, analogously to processes described in WO 98/11128.
Starting compounds of general formula (IV) may be obtained from the starting compounds of general formula (II) by current methods.
The starting compounds of general formula (V) may easily be prepared, for example, by acylating compounds of formula (III) with unsaturated carboxylic acid derivatives.
The compounds of general formula (I) obtained may, if they contain suitable basic functions, be converted, particularly for pharmaceutical use, into their physiologically acceptable salts with inorganic or organic acids. Suitable acids include, for example, hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, phosphoric acid, nitric acid, sulfuric acid, methanesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, acetic acid, fumaric acid, succinic acid, lactic acid, mandelic acid, malic acid, citric acid, tartaric acid, or maleic acid.
Moreover, the new compounds of formula (I), if they contain an acid function, for example, a carboxy group, may if desired be converted into the addition salts thereof with inorganic or organic bases, particularly for pharmaceutical use into the physiologically acceptable addition salts thereof. Suitable bases for this include, for example, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, ammonia, cyclohexylamine, dicyclohexylamine, ethanolamine, diethanolamine, and triethanolamine.
The new compounds of general formula (I) and the physiologically acceptable salts thereof have CGRP-antagonistic properties and exhibit good affinities in CGRP receptor binding studies. The compounds display CGRP-antagonistic properties in the pharmacological test systems described hereinafter.
The following experiments were carried out to demonstrate the affinity of compounds of general formula (I) for human CGRP-receptors and their antagonistic properties:
A. Binding Studies with SK-N-MC Cells (Expressing the Human CGRP Receptor)
SK-N-MC cells are cultivated in “Dulbecco's modified Eagle medium”. The medium is removed from confluent cultures. The cells are washed twice with PBS buffer (Gibco 041-04190 M), detached by the addition of PBS buffer, mixed with 0.02% EDTA, then detached again and isolated by centrifuging. After resuspension in 20 mL of “Balanced Salts Solution” [BSS (in mM): NaCl 120, KCl 5.4, NaHCO3 16.2, MgSO4 0.8, NaHPO4 1.0, CaCl2 1.8, D-glucose 5.5, HEPES 30, pH 7.40], the cells are centrifuged twice at 100×g and resuspended in BSS. After the number of cells has been determined, the cells are homogenized using an Ultra-Turrax and centrifuged for 10 minutes at 3000×g. The supernatant is discarded and the pellet is recentrifuged in Tris buffer (10 mM Tris, 50 mM NaCl, 5 mM MgCl2, 1 mM EDTA, pH 7.40), enriched with 1% bovine serum albumin and 0.1% bacitracin) and resuspended (1 mL/1000000 cells). The homogenized product is frozen at −80° C. The membrane preparations are stable for more than 6 weeks under these conditions.
After thawing, the homogenized product is diluted 1:10 with assay buffer (50 mM Tris, 150 mM NaCl, 5 mM MgCl2, 1 mM EDTA, pH 7.40) and homogenized for 30 seconds with an Ultra-Turrax. 230 μL of the homogenized product are incubated for 180 minutes at ambient temperature with 50 pM 125I-iodotyrosyl-Calcitonin-Gene-Related Peptide (Amersham) and increasing concentrations of the test substances in a total volume of 250 μL. The incubation is ended by rapid filtration through GF/B-glass fibre filters treated with polyethyleneimine (0.1%) using a cell harvester. The protein-bound radioactivity is measured using a gamma counter. Non-specific binding is defined as the bound radioactivity in the presence of 1 μM human CGRP-alpha during incubation.
The concentration binding curves are analyzed using computer-aided non-linear curve matching.
The compounds of general formula (I) show IC50 values≦10000 nM in the test described.
B. CGRP Antagonism in SK-N-MC Cells
SK-N-MC cells (1 million cells) are washed twice with 250 μl incubation buffer (Hanks' HEPES, 1 mM 3-isobutyl-1-methylxanthine, 1% BSA, pH 7.4) and pre-incubated at 37° C. for 15 minutes. After the addition of CGRP (10 μL) as agonist in increasing concentrations (10−11 to 10−6 M), or additionally the substance in 3 to 4 different concentrations, the mixture is incubated for another 15 minutes.
Intracellular cAMP is then extracted by the addition of 20 μL of 1M HCl and centrifugation (2000×g, 4° C., for 15 minutes). The supernatants are frozen in liquid nitrogen and stored at −20° C.
The cAMP contents of the samples are determined by radioimmunoassay (Amersham) and the pA2 values of antagonistically acting substances are determined graphically.
The compounds of general formula (I) exhibit CGRP-antagonistic properties in the in vitro test model described, in a dosage range of between 10−11 to 10−5 M.
In view of their pharmacological properties the compounds of general formula (I) and the salts thereof with physiologically acceptable acids or bases are thus suitable for the acute and prophylactic treatment of headaches, particularly migraine or cluster headaches. Moreover, the compounds of general formula (I) also have a positive effect on the following diseases: non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (“NIDDM”), cardiovascular diseases, morphine tolerance, skin diseases, particularly thermal and radiation-induced skin damage including sunburn, inflammatory diseases, e.g., inflammatory diseases of the joints (arthritis), inflammatory lung diseases, allergic rhinitis, asthma, diseases accompanied by excessive vasodilatation and consequent reduced circulation of blood through the tissues, e.g., shock and sepsis. The symptoms of menopausal hot flushes in oestrogen-deficient women caused by vasodilatation and increased blood flow are favorably affected by the CGRP-antagonists of the present application in a preventive and acute-therapeutic capacity, this therapeutic approach being distinguished from hormone replacement by the absence of side effects. Furthermore, the compounds of general formula (I) have an alleviating effect on pain in general.
The dosage required to achieve a corresponding effect is conveniently 0.001 to 30 mg/kg of body weight, preferably 0.01 to 5 mg/kg of body weight, when administered intravenously or subcutaneously and 0.01 to 50 mg/kg of body weight, preferably 0.1 to 30 mg/kg of body weight when administered orally, nasally, or by inhalation, 1 to 3× a day in each case.
For this, the compounds of general formula (I) prepared according to the invention, optionally combined with other active substances such as, e.g., antiemetics, prokinetics, neuroleptics, antidepressants, neurokinine antagonists, anticonvulsants, histamine-H1 receptor antagonists, antimuscarinics, β-blockers, α-agonists, and α-antagonists, ergot alkaloids, mild analgesics, non-steroidal antiinflammatories, corticosteroids, calcium antagonists, 5-HT1D agonists or other anti-migraine agents, together with one or more inert conventional carriers and/or diluents, e.g., with corn starch, lactose, glucose, microcrystalline cellulose, magnesium stearate, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, citric acid, tartaric acid, water, water/ethanol, water/glycerol, water/sorbitol, water/polyethyleneglycol, propyleneglycol, cetylstearyl alcohol, carboxymethylcellulose, or fatty substances such as hard fat or suitable mixtures thereof, may be formulated into conventional galenic preparations such as plain or coated tablets, capsules, powders, suspensions, solutions, metered dose aerosols, or suppositories.
The active substances which may be used for the abovementioned combinations thus include, for example, meloxicam, ergotamine, dihydroergotamine, metoclopramide, domperidone, diphenhydramine, cyclizine, promethazine, chlorpromazine, dexamethasone, flunarizine, dextropropoxyphene, meperidine, propranolol, nadolol, atenolol, clonidine, indoramine, carbamazepine, phenytoin, valproate, amitriptyline, lidocaine, diltiazem, or sumatriptan and other 5-HT1D-agonists such as, for example, naratriptan, zolmitriptan, avitriptan, rizatriptan and eletriptan. The dosage of these active substances is expediently 1/5 of the lowest recommended dose to 1/1 of the normally recommended dose, i.e., for example, 20 to 100 mg of sumatriptan.
The invention further relates to the use of the compounds of general formula (I) as valuable adjuvants for the production and purification (by affinity chromatography) of antibodies as well as, after suitable radioactive labeling, for example, by direct labeling with 125I or 131I or by tritiation of suitable precursors, for example, by replacing halogen atoms with tritium, in RIA and ELISA assays and as a diagnostic or analytical adjuvant in neurotransmitter research.
The Examples which follow are intended to illustrate the invention:
Preliminary Remarks: Satisfactory elementary analyses, IR, UV, 1H-NMR, and generally also mass spectra have been obtained for all of the compounds. Unless otherwise stated, Rf values were obtained using ready-made silica gel TLC plates 60 F254 (E. Merck, Darmstadt, Item No. 1.05714) without chamber saturation. If no detailed information is given as to the configuration, it is not clear whether it is a pure enantiomer or whether partial or even complete racemization has occurred. The following eluants or mixtures of eluants were used for the chromatography:    El A=ethyl acetate/methanol 100/5 (v/v)    El B=ethyl acetate/methanol 80/20 (v/v)    El C=ethyl acetate/methanol/conc. ammonia 80/20/1 (v/v/v)    El D=dichloromethane/cyclohexane/methanol/conc. ammonia 70/15/15/2 (v/v/v/v)    El E=ethyl acetate/glacial acetic acid 99/1 (v/v)    El F=ethyl acetate/methanol/glacial acetic acid 90/10/1 (v/v/v)    El G=dichloromethane/methanol/conc. ammonia 90/10/1 (v/v/v)    El H=petroleum ether/ethyl acetate 1/1 (v/v)    El I=dichloromethane/methanol/glacial acetic acid 90/10/1.5 (v/v/v)    El K=dichloromethane/isopropanol 9/1 (v/v)    El L=ethyl acetate/methanol 9/1 (v/v)    El M=dichloromethane/methanol/conc. ammonia 75/25/0.5 (v/v/v)    El N=dichloromethane/ethyl acetate 1/1 (v/v)    El O=dichloromethane/methanol 95/5 (v/v)    El P=dichloromethane/ethyl acetate/cyclohexane/methanol/conc. ammonia (60/16/5/5/0.6 v/v/v/v/v)
The following abbreviations are used in the description of the experiments:    Mp.: melting point    (D): (decomposition)    DIEA: N,N-diisopropylethylamine    Boc: (1,1′-dimethylethoxy)carbonyl    TBTU: 2-(1H-benzotriazol-1-yl)-1,1,3,3-tetramethyluronium tetrafluoroborate    HOBt: 1-hydroxybenzotriazole hydrate    CDT: 1,1′-carbonyldi-(1,2,4-triazole)    THF: tetrahydrofuran    DMF: dimethylformamide    EE: ethyl acetate    PE: petroleum ether    LM: solvents    I. No.: Item number
The meanings of the symbols consisting of letters and numbers used in the Examples are shown in the following summary:
A. Preparation of Intermediate Compounds